There are many kinds of storage containers capable of storing various types of articles such as toothbrushes after using. For example, in the case of toothbrush holders, there are two types, i.e. a family type holder storing multiple toothbrushes and a personal type holder storing only one's toothbrush.
FIG. 8 shows an exemplary one of conventional personal type toothbrush holders. That is, as shown in FIG. 8, a conventional personal type toothbrush holder includes a casing 210 having a shape such as animals or flowers to accommodate a toothbrush. Such a conventional toothbrush holder includes the casing 210 having a storage space therein with an opening 211 formed on one end side thereof such that a toothbrush handle passes through the opening, and a cover part 212 integrally formed on one side of the casing 210 in such a manner as to be able to be opened and closed. However, such a conventional toothbrush holder has a drawback that the cover part 212 should be opened and closed manually.
That is, such a storage container as a conventional toothbrush holder has problems of inconvenient use and insanitary environment, because opening and closing of the cover part 212 should be done with user's manual manipulation. Therefore, researches and developments are required for a new storage container in which a cover part can be simply opened and closed without user's direct manual manipulation, thereby contributing to convenient use.
Related Art Document: Korean Utility Registration Model No. 20-0436353